vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-4335
Summary SCP-4335 was originally an entity from outside of the universe. It was formed after billions of years as multiple particles happened to collide in such a way as to form this entity. The entity saw the universe as a snowglobe, but it noticed something it wasn't accustomed to inside it. It saw "creation", things made by sapient beings. Due to the differences, yet resemblances between it and "creation", it decided to shed its original form to go inside the main universe in order to destroy all of creation. However, it did not end up in the real world, but inside Minecraft. Thinking that it was in humanity's world, it began eating matter around it until the Foundation discovered it and contained it inside Minecraft itself. Interviews with it made it discover that it was in a fake world created by man. It did not mind, however, and kept eating at matter inside it in order to eventually manifest in the real world. The reason why it manifested in Minecraft instead of the real world is unknown, although the Foundation theorizes that this is a combination of the immense combined amount of "creation" held in Minecraft's randomly generated worlds, but also the lack of creation contained in the real world. The real world was never created by anything or anyone. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 11-A | 11-A Name: SCP-4335, A Welt In The Crucible Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Avatar Creation (Can forgo its original form in order to enter the main universe), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Transcends the main universe) | Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Body Control (Can create and extend "tendrils"), Absorption (Can absorb matter into itself), Size Manipulation (Can increase its own size, up to 500 blocks), Creation (Can create SCP-4335-1), Teleportation (Can move from one server to another), Void Manipulation (Can cause an entire server to "crash", temporarily removing it from existence), Mind Manipulation (Simply observing SCP-4335 can cause severe hallucinations, up to and including complete control of the individual if observed directly. This can even include real-world beings), Telepathy (Can talk to real-world beings), Enhanced Senses (Can hear real-world noises) | Teleportation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Sees the entire universe from a higher perspective, effectively seeing it like a human would see a snow globe) | High Hypoverse level (Can instantly destroy several fictional blocks in the world of Minecraft and even completely turn off a server) | High Hypoverse level (Exists as fictional beings inside a game) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be far bigger than the universe), possibly higher (Exists outside of the universe in its entirety, including possible outside of space-time) | Unknown (Can move upwards of 1 block a second) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Inapplicable | Inapplicable Striking Strength: Universal+ | High Hypoversal | High Hypoversal Durability: Universe level+ | High Hypoverse level | High Hypoverse level Stamina: Unknown | Endless | Unknown Range: Universal+ | Unknown (Can reach 5 blocks around him in-game, can eventually become 500 blocks tall) | Unknown Standard Equipment: None | SCP-4335-1 Intelligence: At least average | Unknown Standard Tactics: Unknown | Will usually absorb any enemies. If someone attempts to "cheat" at the game, he will immediately crash the server and leave | Unknown Weaknesses: Cannot fully interact with the world below him without an avatar, which will get rid of his original form | Cannot move when absorbing something, if the process of absorbing something is "canceled" by giving it another item, it will not grow. Ender Pearls can make him shrink back to his original size | Cannot pick up obsidian Key: Original Form | Inside Minecraft | SCP-4335-1 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:SCP Foundation Category:Horror Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Size-Shifters Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Void Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 2